fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Character Adoptfest 2018
The Fantendo Character Adoptfest is a project originally conceptualized and created by and , beginning with Fantendo Character Adoptfest 2014. Within the adoptfest, you can adopt any character art left on the page as long as you create a biography and name for them that suits their appearance. The new adoptfest is currently being ran by after support from the community to continue it. Moderators * (organizer / 2018 adoptfest owner) * (founder / 2018 moderator) Any administrator on the site can also handle the work. Rules Only comment on the article if you are wishing to submit or adopt a character, or if you have any questions about the adoptfest itself. *Please do not reply to any comments on the page that are not your own. This is to prevent clogging up Wiki Activity. *Only or any other moderator on the page can accept a submission for a character. It is not a matter of who gets to describing a character first, it is a matter ow who creates the better and more fitting biography. *Only WesternSkies can appoint moderators. Please ask her on Wiki Chat or on Discord if you want to be a moderator for the Adoptfest. For those adopting: *You need to provide a biography and name for the character you're adopting. The most creative submission for an art often lands in it being taken, so try not to write dry or boring biographies just so you can get your grubby hands on the art. *If you're adopting a pre-existing character, you must work with the biography that they already have -- unless they don't have one included, in which case you make your own biography. In the case of these characters with biographies, the first person to call dibs on them is the person who takes them. *Please do not write inappropriate names or profiles for the character unless you have legitimate reason for doing such. However, it is recommended that you try to remain generally Fantendo-friendly with the profile. *Please only adopt characters if you plan on using them within the next 24 hours. A character will be accepted as adopted if they're included in any of the following prior to the 24 hour limit ending: **An all-new page just for the character **A sandbox page (typically a subpage like User:Athena Hawkins/All Album Ratings) **A project of any sorts on the site, like a game or fiction *There is no limit to how many characters you can adopt, just have high-quality profiles for them all! *If I or another admin accepts whom you've adopted, you need to arrange the page so that the art you adopted goes to you under the "Adopted" header. For those submitting: *Add your art to the Adoptable gallery, please do not name them or hand out a biography for them in advance. *Characters cannot be pre-existing unless the original owner does not wish to have them any longer. In the case of characters like these, it is acceptable to have a biography and name included with the character. *Your character can be a recolor, but it must not be poor-quality and have reasonable effort put into it. An example is Cosmetta. *The submitter cannot adopt characters they submitted, obviously. However, they can opt to remove their characters from the page. *Please do not use scultptgl for your submissions UNLESS you have created a high-quality art with the program. Adoptable If you have a character that you want to put down for adoption, and if they follow the rules, please add them to the gallery here! S.A.M 2 (Full).png|Submitted by S.A.M 8.png|Submitted by IMG_20180108_202220027.jpg|Submitted by PoisonAdopt1.png|Submitted by SAM 2-1.png|Submitted by SAM 2-2.png|Submitted by SAM 2-3.png|Submitted by DREBBLES ADOPT 1.jpg|Submitted by DREBBLES ADOPT 2.jpg|Submitted by Adopted These characters have been already adopted!! West_Adopt_2.jpg|Baroness Sandra Hirlia, submitted by and adopted by . West_Adopt_1.jpg|Virgo, submitted by and adopted by . PyroAdopt1.jpg|Mango, submitted by and adopted by PyroAdopt2.jpg|Hansel '98, submitted by and adopted by PyroAdopt3.jpg|Dr. Lily Kunzite, submitted by and adopted by ALH17PHAF3MF563DHEQH67W80UCT59G8 0.png|Blaze the Koopa, submitted by Golden-Sans78 and adopted by S.A.M 4.png|Empress Mildeberg, submitted by and adopted by S.A.M 3.png|Wippen, submitted by and adopted by S.A.M 1.png|Capetta, submitted by and adopted by S.A.M 6.png|Atashi, submitted by and adopted by bugeyeremade.png|Plae, submitted by and adopted by blue thing.png|Gue, submitted by and adopted by S.A.M 5.png|Dr. Finn Kranken, Submitted by and adopted by whatevenisthisthingseriously.png|Mirkie, Submitted by and adopted by S.A.M 7.png|Azekal the Amazing, submitted by and adopted by AdopterLass.png|Astrid, submitted by and adopted by AdopterDude.png|Tyr Hammerfell, submitted by and adopted by PyroAdopt5A.jpg|Miraz Kahn, submitted by and adopted by PyroAdopt4A.jpg|Clarai, submitted by and adopted by Bunny_Girl.png|Lulu, submitted by and adopted by PyroAdopt1A.jpg|Ms. Lime, submitted by and adopted by PyroAdopt2A.jpg|Madremonte, submitted by and adopted by PyroAdopt3A.jpg|Fola Griff, submitted by and adopted by Exal Adopt.jpg|Addonis, submitted by and adopted by PoisonAdopt2.png|Tiproo, submitted by and adopted by SAM 2-4.png|Las Crysales, submitted by and adopted by Category:Adoptfests